


Главное – цель

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Gen, Landis, M/M, Romance, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на промт-фест на заявку "Ландис победил Аркадию в войне, и маленький Вэйн Солидор попадает к Ронсенбергам"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное – цель

Так уж случилось, что с недельного патрулирования, как с корабля на бал, Ноа, даже не переодевшись, попал на пир в честь капитуляции Аркадии. Мероприятие это он честно хотел пропустить, оставляя брату и отцу сомнительное удовольствие присутствовать на шумном праздновании.

И какого же было удивление, когда он понял, что господа рыцари свободной республики и не приступали к еде. Потому что в зале, в неестественной тишине, разбавляемой невнятными короткими смешками, сидел на табуретке черноволосый мальчик лет восьми.

\- Это Солидор, самый младший и последний, - шепнул в ухо Ноа невесть откуда появившийся Баш. - Сенат выставил "последнего змееныша" и нескольких благородных девиц в качестве залога и свидетельства капитуляции. Девчонки ничего так, но их уже всех разобрали. А пацана никто и трогать не хочет.

Ноа невнятно хмыкнул - про Солидоров, в самом деле, ходили какие-то дикие слухи. Да и - не отрави старших принцев кто-то из своих - кто знает, чем закончилась бы война? Вот только все равно бросать ландисийцам ребенка, пусть и ненужного, как кость собакам, было низко.

\- И что теперь будет? - таким же заговорщицким шепотом поинтересовался он у брата, который тоже смотрел на мальчишку со странным сочувствием.

Баш легко пожал плечами:

\- Старейшина сказал, что если к закату желающего поиграть в укротителя змей не найдется, то ему отрубят голову. - Он почесал шею и обвел взглядом зал, полный никуда не торопящихся рыцарей. - Лучше бы они сразу...

Ноа ничего не ответил. По тону брата было понятно, что он предпочел бы провести остаток вечера за пивом и, возможно, хорошей дракой, а не разглядывая безразлично помалкивающего мальчишку. Вполне понятные чаянья, вот только... Мальчишка этот прожил в два раза меньше лет, чем сам Ноа, и оставить его умереть с заходом солнца он просто не мог. Несколько решительных шагов и молодой рыцарь за руку стащил ребенка с табуретки.

\- Если никому не надо, я заберу, - громко заявил фон Ронсенберг, оглядывая зал. Спорить никто не стал. То ли боялись лезть в драку с победителем последнего турнира, то ли давно уже хотели приняться за еду.

Довольный тем, что его не сверлили взглядами, Ноа подхватил пацана подмышки и убрался в небольшую нишу у окна, чтобы не путаться под ногами у накрывающей на стол челяди, да не мозолить глаза старшим.

\- Господин - педофил? - бесцветным голосом поинтересовались на уровне живота, и рыцарь несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем понял, что именно спрашивает странный ребенок.

\- Вот еще, - в полголоса огрызнулся он. - Просто решил разнообразить свои вечера.

Ноа подумал и зачем-то добавил:

\- …а не ночи. Тебе что, жить не хочется?

Мальчик странно дернулся, вроде плечами пожал, и чуть не выпал из рук. Ноа посадил его на подоконник и переспросил:

\- Не хочется?

Наверное, решил он для себя, это все шок. Тяжело в девять лет терять семью и положение – а, может, мальчишка вообще с ума сошел. Вот только бы не пришлось отбирать у него все колюще-режущие предметы на пару с прочными веревками и, еще чего не хватало, поясами.

\- А смысл? - к скучающему тону добавились поучительные нотки, и Ноа только сейчас заметил, какие у пацана тусклые глаза. - Матушка всегда говорила: «В жизни должна быть достойная цель, а иначе – смысла нет».

Ребенок замолчал и уставился в окно. Хорошо, что кроме толстого, немного мутного стекла, от вечернего неба и нескольких метров занимательного полета к земле их отделяли еще и стальные решетки.

\- Ну... - Ноа судорожно перебирал про себя подходящие "цели". Что-то ему подсказывало: на обещание свозить на охоту конкретно этого мальчишку не подцепить.  
\- Ну, ты можешь позаботиться о том, чтобы меня когда-нибудь избрали старейшиной и править Ландисом. За моей спиной. Это будет как бы месть.

Он не заметно выдохнул. Мальчик тряхнул головой и взглянул-таки на своего спасителя, сверкнув глазищами. В первый раз за вечер.

\- Звучит крайне интригующе, - важно одобрил ребенок, тщательно выговаривая слова. Словно ожил или проснулся. - Настоящий вызов.

\- Вот, - Ноа облегченно поздравил себя. Может, его и учиться под этим предлогом не надо будет заставлять. - Меня зовут Ноа фон Ронсенберг, к слову.

\- Вэйн, - мальчик сосредоточенно нахмурился. - Не хочу другое имя. Меня же не подсунут в дети какой-нибудь служанке?

\- Нет, - рыцарь усмехнулся. - Кто тебя возьмет-то? Если отец позволит, станешь Ронсенбергом. Ну или останешься Солидором. А чего ты сам хочешь?

Вэйн ткнул пальцем куда-то за спину Ноа и не терпящим возражений тоном отчеканил:

\- Мяса. Вон тот окорок подойдет.

* * *

Бывало, Ноа задерживался, возвращаясь уже глубоко ночью. Вполне нормальная ситуация для человека его положения. И в таких случаях Вэйн все равно дожидался его прихода ради совместного позднего ужина.

Но все равно каждый раз, когда Ноа видел задремавшего в не слишком удобном кресле мальчишку, его сердце начинало биться сильнее, мешая дышать и толком думать. Особенно теперь, когда мальчишка уже вырос в подростка, еще, может, нескладного, но уже по всем законам Ландиса самостоятельного. Темные, невозможно длинные для ландисийца - почти до лопаток! – волосы сейчас падали на лицо и вместе с тенями от подрагивающего пламени свечей придавали Вэйну что-то невообразимо трогательное.

Наверное, именно поэтому Ноа помедлил, прежде чем подойти и осторожно погладить плечо Вэйна. Глаза моментально распахнулись, и говорить пришлось уже под пронзительным, пусть немного сонным взглядом.

\- Не нужно было меня дожидаться, - повторил он дежурную фразу, в очередной раз надеясь, что его слова пропустят мимо ушей. Просто потому, что слишком приятно возвращаться, зная, что тебя ждут.

\- Ничего, - Вэйн потер глаза и улыбнулся. - Меня достаточно развлек подбор невест.

Он многозначительно похлопал рукой по внушительного вида книге, пока Ноа делал вид, что не поперхнулся от удивления. Конечно, мальчику уже почти шестнадцать, и каждый раз, когда Ронсенберги выводили его в свет, вокруг кружились не только аркадийские "гостьи", но и ландисийские знатные девушки из тех, что плевать хотели на мезальянсы. Только все равно было тошно и хотелось то ли разогнать всех незамужних дамочек, то ли запереть Вэйна в какой-нибудь башне. И уж точно не обсуждать подобное. Но он все равно выдавил из себя довольно заинтересованное:

\- Ты в кого-то влюбился?

Вэйн только тряхнул головой.

\- Я подбирал невест для тебя, разумеется. Самое время подумать о продвижении, а брак - вполне подходящий инструмент. - От подростка просто веяло энтузиазмом. - Есть несколько подходящих кандидатур, которые стоит разработать подробнее...

\- Нет. - У Ноа просто отлегло от сердца, и было невыносимо стыдно от этого нелепого чувства. - Я не могу выбирать себе невесту, как скаковую лошадь.

\- Глупости какие, - Вэйн нахмурился. - Браки по договоренности - совершенно нормально. Не стоит стыдится, все так делают.

\- А как же любовь?

Ноа прикусил язык, но было уже поздно - Вэйн сощурился и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

\- Ты что, уже в кого-то влюбился? - чувствовалось, что мальчик злится, но было не совсем понятно почему. - И в кого же?

\- Я... не могу сказать, - Ноа отвернулся, стараясь не покраснеть. - Это не моя тайна. И... забудь об этом, хорошо?

Вэйн пнул его и холодно огрызнулся:

\- Разумеется. Кому какое вообще дело до моих стараний, - на лице подростка уже застыло выражение, которое Баш как-то весьма метко охарактеризовал: "Я - аркадийский тиран, с этого момента твоя жизнь превратиться в ад". И в отличие от брата-близнеца Ноа просто не мог играть с подопечным в холодную войну, тем более что слабые места в чужой обороне Вэйн находил мастерски и бил по ним без всякой жалости.

\- Перестань, - рыцарь опустил голову и постарался говорить как можно более виновато. Заодно не слишком себя выдав. - Я вообще об этом первый раз с кем-то говорю. Все так не просто, но мне нужна твоя поддержка гораздо больше, чем какая-то жена.

\- Поддержка? - похоже, тон был выбран не слишком удачно, потому что Вэйн совершенно не смягчился. Напротив встал, скрестив руки на груди. - Больше похоже на то, что тебе надо выпить для храбрости и вести себя как настоящий мужчина.

Он круто развернулся и буквально вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Ноа оставалось только устало вздохнуть. Он толком даже не знал, как относится к такому повороту событий и что делать, если Вэйн, например, решит провести несколько следующих дней за чередой допросов. И как заставить радостно бьющееся сердце понять: если его подопечный пока никого не любит, это еще не значит, что когда-нибудь он ответит взаимностью. Тем более после стольких лет убеждения мальчика в том, что господин Ноа все-таки не извращенец-педофил.

* * *

\- Пошли свою сколопендру на границу, - Баш потянулся в седле и продолжил. - Хорошая прогулка на боевом чокобо в компании серьёзных мужиков мигом вышибут из его головы все глупости. А то взял моду - нормально себя ведет только с матушкой.

\- А ты что, ревнуешь? - Ноа невесело хмыкнул. Лэйла Ронсенберг, урожденная Габрант, и раньше души не чаяла в мальчике, с которым они делили родину, пусть и бывшую. Но теперь, когда Вэйн злился на него и, кажется, на весь Ландис разом, эта взаимная симпатия стала особенно заметна. - Да и с кем его послать?

\- Пошли его с собой, - Баш пожал плечами. - Тебе все равно лучше уехать до того, как Восслер опять заведет старую песню о том, как Далмаске нужно перенимать наш военный опыт, и как ему для этого необходим хотя бы один Ронсенберг. А так тебя нет - и спроса нет.

Ноа покосился на брата и уж было собрался что-то ответить, как их отвлек какой-то шум.

К счастью, они уже и так въехали во двор замка. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть: в кольце заинтересованных зрителей - ландисийцев и гостей из Далмаски - дерутся двое.  
Ноа моментально узнал в одном из дуэлянтов своего воспитанника. Как тут спутаешь? Не так уж и много в Ландисе темноволосых мальчишек. Как и желающих померятся силами с капитаном Восслером Азеласом. Вэйну хватило наглости и на то, чтобы бросить вызов, и на то, чтобы бессовестно побеждать. Как всегда, будучи в плохом настроении, мальчишка дрался откровенно нечестно, пользуясь бесконечной чередой обманок и уловок. И это явно не нравилась далмаскцам. Один из солдат уже достал арбалет и задумчиво прицеливался, а ландисийцы были слишком заняты подбадриванием внезапно ставшего "своим" мальчишки, чтобы заметить.

Ни о чем больше не думая, Ноа пришпорил чокобо и бросился вперед, успев только коротко воскликнуть: "Вэйн!". Гордая птица азартно застрекотала, распихивая клювом зазевавшихся, а упрямый мальчишка отскочил от Азеласа как раз вовремя - его с легкостью удалось подхватить и устроить вторым в седле.

Требовать объяснений у гостей из Далмаски он оставил старшего брата. Сам же несильно тряхнул Вэйна за плечи и сердито, но тихо поинтересовался:

\- Что за фокусы? Разве не ты в прошлом месяце мне рассказывал, как не нужно себя вести с представителями других стран?

\- Есть принципиальная разница, - так же сквозь зубы огрызнулся Вэйн. - Между представителем благородного дома и паразитом-нахлебником без рода и имени.

Ноа только вздохнул, невольно ощущая запах молодого разгоряченного тела. Нет, все же было не очень благоразумно усадить Вэйна перед собой!

\- Я все понимаю, - сказал Ноа, стараясь не выдать нахлынувшие чувства. - Но твой стиль боя...

\- Он тяжелее, опытнее и сильнее. Что, мне надо было позволить себя избить? - мальчик поморщился. - Он и так меня пару раз достал и, думаю, взял бы измором.

\- Меньше надо в библиотеке просиживать, - Ноа развернул чокобо и направился к конюшням, все еще бережно прижимая к себе Вэйна. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Баш найдет с Азеласом общий язык. А вечером, может, и в зубы тому даст. Очень хотелось обнять мальчика и убедить, что паразит - самое неподходящее для него слово, но в такие моменты Ноа чувствовал себя так невыносимо неловко, что только буркнул:

\- Ты для меня настолько же семья, насколько и Баш.

Вэйн фыркнул:

\- Ты, я и твоя мифическая любовь. Мне называть тебя папочкой? - подросток бодро ткнул мужчину локтем в живот, а чокобо словно в насмешку тряхнул головой. - Папочка Ноа...

\- И не вздумай, еще шуточек о том, кого я умудрился одарить ребенком в девять лет, нам не хватало. Уж лучше братом.

\- Не-а... - они доехали до стойл, и Вэйн спрыгнул на землю, едва заметно поморщившись. - Что-то не хочется.

Ноа тоже спешился:

\- Тогда сбегай к лекарям и собирай вещи. Я повезу новобранцев в обход по нашим землям, и ты едешь с нами.

Вэйн закатил глаза, прежде чем собраться и картинно отдать честь:

\- Сэр, есть сэр.

* * *

С самого начала Ноа беспокоился, как бы его воспитанник, внезапно оказавшись среди сверстников, не сделался парией. Но нет, складывалось ощущение, что у Солидоров талант возглавлять был в крови и передавался от отца к сыну - Вэйн очень быстро стал негласным лидером отряда, легко взвалив на себя всю ответственность. Конечно, еще оставался куратор, который с одной стороны мог отдавать приказы наравне с Ронсенбергом, а с другой - заметно терялся, когда к нему обращался Вэйн, требовательно хмуривший брови.

Именно поэтому небольшие отряды с целью разведки пути посылались чаще всего под командованием Вэйна. Как и на этот раз.

Ноа окинул взглядом собирающих вещи солдат и посмотрел на солнце. На душе было неспокойно, отряд Вэйна задерживался, и даже облака казались чересчур хмурыми. Он взял под уздцы своего чокобо.

\- Карл, Генрих, со мной – проверим, что так увлекло наш разведчиков.

Двое молодых солдат послушно кивнули и тоже вскочили на скакунов. Видимо, не только Ронсенберга мучило беспокойство. И не зря мучило, как оказалось, - на отряд напали разбойники.

К чести молодых бойцов - бой шел почти на равных, а появление Ронсенберга с подкреплением явно сместило расстановку сил не в пользу бандитов. Если бы только одному не удалось выбить Вэйна из седла.

\- Тихо, не дергаемся, если этот щенок кому-то нужен живым, - мужчина больше подростка почти в два раза, одной рукой держал Вэйна за руки, а другой прижимал к его горлу нож. Ноа не сводил с них наряженного взгляда, но другие ландисийцы перестали драться и без прямого приказа. За неделю Вэйн успел сдружиться со всеми, и теперь его товарищи медлили, хотя судя по упрямому взгляду, Солидор ждал, что кто-нибудь нашпигует держащего его бандита арбалетными болтами. Тем более, что остальные напавшие на отряд старались как можно незаметнее покинуть место битвы.

\- Отпусти его, - мрачно приказал Ноа, и кто-то из солдат эхом повторил: "Отпусти Вэйна, мерзавец!". Бандит только криво усмехнулся, в его планы не входило так легко отдавать свой билет на свободу. Он даже успел открыть рот, чтобы сообщить об этом всем присутствующим, но с губ сорвался только удивленный хрип.

Уместный звук, учитывая, что ему проткнули мечом легкое. И то, что сделал это один из его подельников. Вэйн брезгливо отвел руку умирающего от своего горла и обернулся. Нежданный спаситель оказался молодым - лет двадцать пять, не больше - но здоровым парнем, который стянул с головы шлем и буквально упал перед подростком на колени.

\- Это, в самом деле, вы, лорд Вэйн! Какое счастье!

Ноа спешился и подошел к ним. Вэйн напряжено молчал, разглядывая преклонившего голову мужчину. Тот тоже молчал, словно не смел произнести ни звука. Поэтому говорить пришлось Ронсенбергу.

\- Кто вы?

Мужчина поднял голову и, не сводя восторженных глаз с подростка, сказал:

\- Меня зовут Грегори Берган из высокого Дома Берган. Милорд, моя жизнь и мой меч принадлежат вам!

Вэйн нахмурился, но все же отрывисто кивнул.

\- Разве ваши клятвы не были уничтожены вместе с Домом Солидор? - голос его не дрогнул, но Ноа все равно чувствовал, как тот напряжен.

\- Пока вы живы, милорд, живы и наши клятвы, - Берган говорил с жаром фанатика. - Я так надеялся найти вас! Аркадия не забыла Солидоров и ждет вашего возвращения.

Он замер, ожидая ответа, но Вэйн молчал тоже, сосредоточенно о чем-то думая, а к ним уже подходили остальные.

\- Обсудим это позже, - Ноа положил руку на плече подростку, который тряхнул головой и часто заморгал. - Лучше вернуться в лагерь.

\- Хорошо, Ноа, - Вэйн благодарно улыбнулся. - Берган будет моим гостем, да? Придется повысить его из разбойников.

\- За особые заслуги можно, - Ноа все же порывисто обнял своего подопечного, заставляя себя не коситься с подозрением на встающего аркадийца. Тем более, что в лагере и так найдется кому за ним присмотреть.

* * *

Думать Вэйн предпочитал в одиночестве, поэтому Ноа совсем не удивился, обнаружив, что вместо того, чтобы спать в своей палатке, его воспитанник сидит на поваленном дереве и смотрит на звезды. На самом деле, он даже догадывался, о чем тот думает. Поэтому просто спросил:

\- Ты хочешь в Аркадию?

\- Пепелище зовет, - Вэйн поежился. - Сенат выжимает из Аркадии все соки, и если Берган говорит правду - зреет переворот...

\- А ты в мирном Ландисе думаешь на ком бы женить своего непутевого попечителя, - Ноа сел рядом. - И ты слишком любишь сложные задачки. Если только этот человек говорит правду.

\- Я его узнал, - Вэйн задумчиво смотрел на звезды. - Точнее, есть доказательства, что это, в самом деле, он.

Ноа вопросительно хмыкнул, и Вэйн добавил:

\- В Аркадии есть традиция - тринадцатилетний мальчик из любого высокого дома может стать личным телохранителем принца. Но принцев мало, поэтому все стараются ухватиться за престижную должность при любой возможности. - Он помолчал и усмехнулся.

\- Когда Грегори было тринадцать, мне было семь. А меч был тяжелый... В общем, меч я немного уронил, крови было море, а у него остался шрам. Все еще на месте.

\- Но возможно, им просто нужна марионетка на троне...

\- Тогда это будет еще интереснее, - мальчик несильно толкнул Ноа в плечо. - К тому же, Берган уверен, что некоторые Дома все еще верны своим клятвам. И я ему верю.

Тот только вздохнул. Как бы ни хотелось удержать Вэйна рядом, как он мог лишать его Аркадии, а, может, и Аркадию достойного императора. Оставалось только последнее препятствие:

\- Отец никогда не позволит тебе уехать.

\- Я знаю, - Вэйн встал. - Поэтому меня немного похитят. Мы сможем на моем Скае добраться до границы. Я просто не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись. Ноа?

Где-то рядом было слышно, как переступает с ноги на ногу чокобо. Оглушающе, невыносимо громко.

\- Береги себя, Вэйн. - Ноа попытался улыбнутся, но, к счастью, в темноте его гримаса была не слишком заметна. Говорить было тяжело. - Прощай...

Вэйн упрямо тряхнул головой.

\- До свидания, Ноа. Когда у меня будет Империя, я непременно явлюсь предъявить права и на тебя, - и быстро, пока смысл его слов не дошел до Ронсенберга, Вэйн наклонился и прижался губами к его губам. Всего на несколько мгновений, не слишком умело. И, прежде чем дождался какой-то реакции, развернулся и быстро ушел, ни разу не обернувшись.

Ноа мог только смотреть ему вслед.

Теперь оставалось только гадать, насколько отец отвлечется от исчезновения Вэйна, если взамен он мог предложить только парочку изрядно побитых разбойников. По крайней мере, это отвлечет их обоих.

* * *

Эпилог

Столица была как никогда полна шумом и настороженными разговорами. Еще бы, не так часто Ландис посещали молодые императоры. Говорили все. О том, что десять лет назад он уже был в стране в качестве пленника. О том, как девятнадцатилетний Вэйн Солидор вернул власть в свои руки, возглавив армию закованных в железо Судей. И даже о том, что приехал он в первую очередь за остальными аркадийцами, которых когда-то продал уничтоженный Сенат.

Но о чем только не говорят люди на улицах, когда разглядывают блестящие на солнце летающие корабли.

Впрочем, решил для себя Ноа, стараясь не наступить ни на чью юбку, во дворце люди болтают ни чуть не меньше. Ему уже посчастливилось нечаянно подслушать три разговора о том, в какого красавца и завидного жениха вырос тот диковатый мальчишка. И во время последней болтовни Башу даже пришлось наступить брату на ногу и зашипеть: "Сделай лицо попроще!".

Вэйн, казалось, был где угодно, но только не в одной с Ноа комнате. Ронсенберг уже имел сомнительное удовольствие полюбоваться на Судей, Судей-Магистров и даже перекинулся парой незначительных слов с Берганом, хотя и не узнал бы его в глухом доспехе, не обратись к тому по имени кто-то из аркадийцев. Поговорил с матерью о том, какой вежливой умницей вырос несчастный мальчик, и как они замечательно вспоминали осень в Аркадисе.

\- Еще немного, и я решу, что от меня бегают, - Ноа беспомощно оглянулся, гадая, как именно оказался в небольшом внутреннем садике. Баш бросил его, ему давно надоело смотреть, как дергается младший брат, а больше никто составить компанию не стремился.

\- Императору следует всегда сохранять лицо. Прости, я не был уверен, что готов проверить свою выдержку на людях.

\- Даже удивительно, - Ноа старательно не оборачивался, - что у тебя так хорошо получилось от меня прятаться.

\- Четыре года непрерывных сражений, первые три из которых с оружием в руках - срок достаточно долгий, чтобы понять, кому можно доверять, а кому нет. Берган не раз доказывал свою преданность. Не только он, нужно признать.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, что тебе есть, кому доверять, - Ноа слышал, как Вэйн подошел ближе, но все равно едва заметно вздрогнул, когда тот положил руки на его плечи.

– Хотя что такого ты мог натворить на людях? Назвать меня папой?

Молодой император только вздохнул, буквально развернув Ноа к себе лицом. И тот невольно поднял голову - его мальчик не просто вырос, теперь он был выше.

\- У меня только один отец - Грамис Гана Солидор. Именно это говорил Магнус, когда объяснял тебе, почему он никогда меня не усыновит.

\- Отец... - Ноа тряхнул головой. - Откуда ты знаешь?

Вэйн только усмехнулся.

\- Я, разумеется, подслушивал. Впрочем, он был совершенно прав - я чувствую себя в Аркадии дома, как нигде. Не хватает только одного...

\- Гор? - Ноа заморгал, глядя в глаза Вэйну. Тот стоял так близко, что буквально заслонял собой все остальное. Как сияющий от миста магицит - невзрачную оправу.

\- Нет, чтобы любить ваши горы, среди них нужно родиться. К тому же, единственный способ заполучить их - завоевать твой Ландис, а Аркадия не готова к войне. Меня влекут другие цели.

\- Другие? - эхом отозвался Ноа. Ему казалось, что он не понимает ни слова, просто слушает звук чужого голоса и все.

\- Ты, надеюсь, разобрался со своей таинственной любовью? Больше времени на раздумья я тебе не дам.

Ронсенберг сосредоточенно нахмурился.

\- Не о чем раздумывать, прости. Я все так же влюблен.

Четыре года назад Вэйну пришлось наклониться, чтобы поцеловать своего ландисийца, сидящего под звездами, теперь Ноа только подался вперед. Их губы соприкоснулись всего на несколько мгновений, но дыхание все равно перехватило, и Ноа прошептал:

\- В тебя.

Вэйн довольно улыбнулся, прижимая его к себе.

\- Хорошо, - он чуть ли не мурлыкал. - Лучшее, что слышал за сегодня. Пока что.

Вэйн провел рукой по парадному мундиру Ноа и начал развязывать его пояс.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - прошептал он в самое ухо рыцаря и проникновенно поинтересовался:

\- Хочешь узнать насколько, пока о том, чтобы нас не прервали, заботится Берган?

Ноа простонал что-то невнятное и снова потянулся за поцелуем. На этот раз взаимным.


End file.
